Poison - Drarry
by annewinchester01
Summary: Snape diz a Harry Potter pedir a Draco Malfoy para lhe ajudar em poções. Harry apar da humilhação que passaria, não hesitou em obedecer quando o professor lhe disse que ficaria suspenso de suas aulas caso não fizesse o combinado.
1. Chapter 1

-Senhor Potter, o que é isso no seu caldeirão? - Perguntou Snape sem aumentar seu tom de voz, apenas encarando ferozmente o garoto a sua frente

-Po-poção eruptiva... - Gaguejou Harry Potter, sentindo o rubor em suas bochechas. Sem duvida, Snape tinha gosto em humilhar Harry, principalmente na frente de toda a turma da Sonserina

-E onde está o Bálsamo de raiz queimada? - perguntou novamente o narigudo. Ao lado, Harry pode ouvir a risadinha de deboche vinda de Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo em Hogwarts

Harry lembrou-se de que esqueceu de adicionar o ingrediente principal de sua poção, agora se pudesse, cavaria um buraco para se enfiar e passar a eternidade lá.

-Desculpe professor, eu só... - começou o menino mas logo foi interrompido pelo professor

-Menos 20 pontos da grifinoria por sua burrice Potter, e peço que fique um pouco mais após o fim da aula...

Harry assistiu todos terminarem suas poções e entregarem ao professor Snape com os seus nomes no rótulo. Nessa altura do campeonato, os olhares de pena vindo de Hermione e Rony não o incomodava mais, já está se acostumando a ser humilhado por Snape...

A aula de poções acabou e logo após a sala esvaziar, Harry se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha a frente de Snape, que o encarava raivosamente porém, tinha um ar de deboche.

-Senhor Potter, quero que peça ajuda ao Senhor Malfoy... - Começou Snape, porém, foi interrompido por um grito de supressa e horror vindo de Harry

-Professor, Hermione pode me ajudar, não preciso do Malfoy - rosnou o menino, não ia aceitar tão fácil essa ideia de trabalhar com o seu inimigo

-Draco Malfoy é o melhor aluno em poções de Hogwarts, ninguém melhor para lhe ajudar

-Não senhor, eu não posso pedir ajuda a ele, o senhor não entende... não

-O senhor prefere ficar suspenso das minhas aulas em pleno ano de N.I.E.M? - Perguntou por fim o professor, fazendo o garoto a sua frente se calar, pasmo. Não teria como discutir, ele precisa de boas notas para ser Auror

-Tá... - resmungou o garoto antes de deixar a sala de poções, pisando duro, pensando em como seu destino o odeia

Se rebaixar, se humilhar a ponto de pedir ajuda a seu inimigo? existe humilhação pior? Como iria pedir isso a Malfoy?

"Olá Malfoy, você pode me fazer o favor de me ajudar em poções? Você é o melhor aluno" imaginou Harry

Draco nunca anda sozinho, sempre está com Pansy ou Blaise, ou Theo, ou Crabbe e Goyle. Isso piora 100 vezes a situação, pois Harry se imagina sendo mais uma vez o motivo da piada de Draco e seus amigos.

"Snape fez isso de propósito" pensou Harry se sentando na mesa da grifinoria para almoçar

-O que ele te falou? - perguntou Rony mordendo um pedaço de coxa de galinha

-Pra eu pedir ajuda ao Draco ou ele irá me suspender...

-O QUE? - berraram Rony e Mione boquiabertos, Harry reparou que até o olhar de Neville cairá sobre eles, totalmente horrorizado

-Fiquem quietos - Pediu - eu não sei como falar com o Malfoy, e eu quero falar com ele sozinho, se ele estiver com o bando dele vai ser mais difícil - explicou o moreno

-Você está falando sério? Tipo, sério que vai fazer isso mesmo? - Cochichou Rony olhando para os lados

-Mas é claro Ronald, Harry não pode ficar suspenso das aulas de poções, isso pode comprometer a futura carreira de auror - explicou Hermione comendo seu mingau

-tudo bem, tudo bem - respondeu Rony antes de encher a boca de suco de abóbora

-Vocês tem que me ajudar a falar com ele sozinho - Pediu Harry encarando os amigos que estão pensando em maneiras fáceis de ajudá-lo

-Mande-o um bilhete anônimo, dizendo para te encontrar - Sugeriu Neville, se intrometendo na conversa - funcionou comigo

-funcionou com você? Como assim? - indagou Rony

-quando eu quis chamar a Luna para sair e a convidei desta maneira, mas como podem esperar, não deu certo. Mas espero que dê certo com você Harry - sorriu Neville, Harry agora, não sabia como explicar que não pretendera sair com Draco nem nada mas não pode negar, a ideia era boa.

Harry se levantou da mesa e caminhou rapidamente até seu quarto, procurando uma pena e um pergaminho e então escreveu o seguinte

"Draco Malfoy 

Me encontre na sala de astronomia depois do toque de recolher. 

Vá sozinho"

Harry levou bilhete ate o corujal e destinou a Edwiges a missão da entrega. Harry sentiu uma pequena palpitação dentro de si, uma pequena ansiedade e por um momento se permitiu rir da reação de Draco ao imaginar que esta sendo convidado para um encontro com seu admirador secreto

''Idiota'' pensou Harry ao imaginar o olhar decepcionado de Draco quando chegar no local e se deparar com Harry e descobrir que o bilhete era referente a aula de poções

As próximas aulas de Harry eram historia da magia e herbologia com a corvinal e por ultimo, adivinhação com a sonserina. Harry não gosta da aula de adivinhação por causa da Professora Trelawney, que a cada aula dizia a Harry sobre uma coisa horrível que ele iria passar, e 99,9% das vezes em que isso acontecia, ela dizia que ele iria morrer.

-Olá meus jovens - disse a professora com sua voz sonhadora como sempre, observando a turma

Harry observou Draco naquela hora pensando se ele já teria recebido seu bilhete, aparentemente sim, pois estava sorrindo de canto e olhando para os lados várias vezes, como se tentasse adivinha quem fora a pessoa que lhe mandará o bilhete.

-Do que você está rindo, Harry? - perguntou Dino ao lado de Simas, ambos encarando Harry curiosamente - esta frequentando tanto essa aula que já está tão louco quanto a professora?

-bobões, eu só me lembrei de uma coisa engraçada - respondeu Harry um pouco constrangido, não queria ter que contar sobre o que pensou

-Hoje vamos falar sobre como o beijo influência em seu futuro. Digo, um beijo pode ser o início de uma guerra ou o fim dela, meus queridos.

-Tá cada dia mais biruta... - sussurrou Rony ao ouvido de Harry o fazendo soltar uma risadinha

-Posicionem a bola de cristal no centro da mesa - explicou ela demonstrando como era pra ser feito e ajudou-os a fazer corretamente

-Quanta baboseira... - a voz de Pansy Parkinson ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que toda a atenção fosse direcionada a ela, mas mesmo assim, a Professora Sibila fingiu-se de surda e continuou a dar as instruções

-Agora pensem em como seria um beijo perfeito enquanto olham para a bola, e ali apareça o rosto da próxima pessoa que irá beijar - terminou com um sorriso enquanto encarava os rostos de seus alunos, alguns frustados e envergonhados e outros como Lila e Parvati totalmente entusiasmadas

Harry pensou em tocar, morder e apalpar. Pensou em um beijo suave, sem olhar o rosto do outro lado, ele se imaginou beijando uma boca macia e alguns toques ousados pelo seu corpo, até chegou a se assustar um pouco, pois jamais vira nenhuma garota tocar algum garoto desta maneira...

O garoto então olhou para a bola e foi como se seu mundo estivesse em pausa, tudo em câmera lenta e tudo desabando lentamente... "Como?"

De acordo com a bola, o próximo beijo de Harry seria com Draco Malfoy...

Harry por um estante, pareceu esquecer como se respira e como se vive, esqueceu de onde está e com quem está e o que está fazendo. Se não fosse por Ronald, talvez ficaria horas e horas nesse transe

-Eu não acredito nessa merda de bola de cristal - rosnou Rony ao seu lado coçando seus cabelos cor de fogo

-eu também não, não tem nexo - respondeu Harry

Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois quis perguntar sobre o rosto que apareceu a ambos, pois Harry não queria que Rony soubesse que vira o rosto de Draco Malfoy, e Rony não queria que Harry soubesse que ele vira o rosto de Theodoro Nott...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry está pronto.

Mapa do maroto e varinha em mãos e a capa de invisibilidade nas costas e então ele se dirigiu a sala de astronomia. Os corredores desertos e quase silenciosos. O único som presente era das batidas aceleradas do coração de Harry. O garoto não entendia o motivo de tal sensação, não era a primeira e provavelmente nem a última vez que infringia uma regra.

Harry tirou a capa, guardou o mapa e abriu a porta da sala de astronomia, a única fonte de luz que havia ali era a da lua cheia. Harry viu a silhueta de Draco e o reflexo prateado de seus cabelos, o mesmo que quando ouvirá o ranger da porta, se virou para observar enfim quem era que lhe mandara o bilhete

-O que faz aqui, cicatriz? - rosnou Draco observando a silhueta Harry de longe - vá embora

-Não vou não, Malfoy - respondeu o garoto moreno, se aproximando mais do loiro - eu te mandei o bilhete...

-O que? - interrompeu - você está me zuando, Potter? - sua voz saiu mais arrastada do que normalmente e então Harry deduziu que Draco se enraiveceu

-Olhe, tenha paciência Malfoy, eu só preciso falar com você - continuou o garoto Harry chegando ao parapeito para observar o céu e os campos do castelo e da floresta proibida

-Falar o que? Eu não quero sair com você Potter, você me da nojo - disse Malfoy e se aproximou ficando ao lado de Potter no parapeito. Harry, ao ouvir que enojava Draco, revirou os olhos

-Snape quer que vc me ajude em poções

-Snape? O que? Sério? - riu debochado - o Santo Potter está me pedindo ajuda? - sua risada ecoou por toda sala, Harry por um estante pensou que aquele som poderia acordar todos no castelo

\- É...

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso, é sério? Devo estar sonhando - continuou Draco a rir, porém desta vez, mais baixo

\- quem dera fosse apenas um sonho... - resmungou o moreno, apoiando suas mãos abaixo do queixo, suspirando pesadamente

-vamos fazer assim cicatriz, eu te ajudo e você fica me devendo... vai ter que me servir, igual a um elfo doméstico - disse ele, sorridente

-O que? Não, sem chance

-Então tá, fica sem aprender poções - provocou o loiro vendo o outro se render rapidamente. Harry se lembrou de que ficaria suspenso se não conseguisse a ajuda do "Maldito Malfoy"

-tá bom Malfoy - sussurrou, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte. Isso é a pior humilhação do mundo

-Ótimo então, testa rachada. Mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu estou confraternizando com o inimigo, então, faça o fazer de não contar a ninguém

Harry pensou por um momento em contar que Mione, Rony e Neville já sabiam mas preferiu deixar isto para lá, pois também não gostaria que a notícia se abrangesse, não queria que a humilhação ficasse pior

-A gente se vê amanhã no mesmo horário e no mesmo lugar, trata seus livros de po... -estava dizendo Draco, antes de ser interrompido por um miado arrastado - merda...

Harry correu de onde estava para a porta, não para fugir mas para pegar sua capa, ao voltar, tentou estender sobre ele e Draco, porém, Draco era um pouco mais alto que Harry e isso impossibilitou de cobrir ambos

-Vamos nos sentar ali, Potter - sussurrou Draco, se encostando na parede e escorregando por ela, Harry se sentou ao seu lado e estendeu a capa

Os passos arrastados de Argo Filch foram se aproximando a sala de astronomia, acompanhado por Madame Nor-r-ra.

Os gatos vermelhos e ferozes da gata varreram toda a sala a procura de algum intruso

-Parece vazia, madame - disse o homem antes de sair e trancar a porta da sala

Os meninos, apreensivos, se desvincularam da capa e olharam assustados para a porta e depois para o rosto do outro

-O que faremos agora? Maldito Potter, isso é tudo culpa sua - resmungou Malfoy apertando os punhos e se levantando

-Minha, Malfoy? Não fui buscar o Filch na sala dele e trouxe aqui - suspirou alto - vamos esperar amanhecer, eu não quero brigar com você

-Que se foda - Draco virou-se de costas e cruzou seus braços

O silêncio prevaleceu na sala, nenhum dos garotos simpatizavam com o outro e ficar preso em uma sala escura e fria não era uma ideia agradável para ambos

-A gente poderia conversar, pra passar o tempo mais rápido... - Sugeriu Harry um pouco inseguro

Draco, mesmo não gostando da ideia, estava com tanto tédio que chegava a ser indescritível. E então por isso, ele aceitou e se sentou ao lado de Harry

-Então, testa-rachada - começou - o que você faz nos finais de semana?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder, lembrou de seus finais de semana

-Normalmente eu aproveito pra não fazer nada, mas às vezes nós vamos para Hogsmeade

-Nossa, que chatice - debochou Draco - deve ser um tédio ser

grifinorio

-E o que você faz, Malfoy?

-às vezes vou pra Hogsmeade também, ou fico aperfeiçoando poções

-Chatice, é uma chatice ser da sonserina - retribuiu Harry rindo e Draco sem perceber, gargalhou também

-Os sonserinos são os melhores, Potter - Draco alisou seus cabelos louros ainda rindo um pouco, afinal, Harry não era tão patético assim

-até parece, sabia que o chapéu ia me colocar na sonserina mas eu implorei para não ir - Draco olhou para Harry de uma forma nunca antes, era como "como-assim-você-ia-ser-um-sonserino?"

-não sei se eu te odeio mais ou menos depois de saber disso - debochou

-Por que? - riu - eu nem sequer acredito que você esteja me odiando agora, talvez só com o nojinho típico de um Malfoy

Draco riu alto, Harry acabara de o descrever muito bem. Talvez se aquela conversa tivesse acontecido em outro momento, ambos já estariam caindo no soco e não em risadas gostosas

-Oras, você ia andar com sonserinos e não com um pobretão e uma sangue-ruim - Draco despejou as palavras e Harry o encarou de modo mortífero, odiava quando Mafoy humilhava seus amigo

-Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter negado sua amizade no primeiro dia - rosnou Harry, se vingando por Draco ter citado a situação financeira de Rony e o sangue de Mione, mas Draco não pareceu ofendido

-Como foi o natal em família, Potter? sua mãe lhe deu meias novas? - toda vez em que Draco usava essa piada sem graça, Harry se esforçava ao máximo para não se importar

-Seus pais chamaram Voldemort para comemorar o natal com vocês? Alias, seu pai contínua babando no ovo de Voldemort? - Harry aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, deixando transparecer sua ira

Draco não piscou, apenas encarou o garoto a sua frente, assimilando o nome que ouvira duas vezes

-Ora Potter, você deve se achar muito corajoso por dizer o nome dele, mas isso não passa de tolice - Draco apontou seu dedo indicador magro para o peito de Harry - Você. É. Patético. Me da nojo

-Eu sou patético? Olhe quem está falando - Debochou, e era em momentos como esse em que a diferença de altura era uma baita desvantagem a Harry - Você se acha só porque seu papai é um puxa-saco do Voldemort, e sim, eu digo a porra do nome dele, eu não sou patético o suficiente para ter medo de um nome.

-Seu... filho da puta mestiça

Harry não quis ouvir, só queria explodir sua raiva e foi isso que aconteceu.

Harry socou o rosto de Draco e o loiro o acertou no estômago. Um estava empurrando o outro, socando. As costas de Harry doíam por cada impacto na parede e Draco parecia não ligar para o fato de estar quase entrando dentro do corpo do outro, nenhum deles parecia ligar para a aproximação.

Porém, em um súbito momento em que a raiva deixou de ser o centro das atenções e passou a ser a cor dos olhos um do outro

O verde se encontrou com o cinza. A esmeralda se afundou e se perdeu no mar frio cinzento.

Os dedos fortes de Harry estavam agarradas a gola de Draco e o outro, apertava sem dó seu quadril contra a parede

Sem perceber como e porque, os garotos aproximaram seus rostos um pouco mais...

-MENINOS!? O que é que estão fazendo aqui? - Berrou Minerva a porta, atras dela, podiam ser encontrados olhares curiosos de Pansy Parkinson, Theodoro Nott, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley

Os garotos se soltaram rapidamente olhando assustados para seus amigos e para a professora, que ainda vestia suas roupas de dormir e uma rede nos cabelos

-Me acompanhem a sala do diretor... - disse ela um pouco chocada e logo se virou para olhar os alunos que estavam na porta - E vocês, voltem aos seus dormitórios...


	3. Chapter 3

-Senhor Potter, o que é isso no seu caldeirão? - Perguntou Snape sem aumentar seu tom de voz, apenas encarando ferozmente o garoto a sua frente

-Po-poção eruptiva... - Gaguejou Harry Potter, sentindo o rubor em suas bochechas. Sem duvida, Snape tinha gosto em humilhar Harry, principalmente na frente de toda a turma da Sonserina

-E onde está o Bálsamo de raiz queimada? - perguntou novamente o narigudo. Ao lado, Harry pode ouvir a risadinha de deboche vinda de Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo em Hogwarts

Harry lembrou-se de que esqueceu de adicionar o ingrediente principal de sua poção, agora se pudesse, cavaria um buraco para se enfiar e passar a eternidade lá.

-Desculpe professor, eu só... - começou o menino mas logo foi interrompido pelo professor

-Menos 20 pontos da grifinoria por sua burrice Potter, e peço que fique um pouco mais após o fim da aula...

Harry assistiu todos terminarem suas poções e entregarem ao professor Snape com os seus nomes no rótulo. Nessa altura do campeonato, os olhares de pena vindo de Hermione e Rony não o incomodava mais, já está se acostumando a ser humilhado por Snape...

A aula de poções acabou e logo após a sala esvaziar, Harry se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha a frente de Snape, que o encarava raivosamente porém, tinha um ar de deboche.

-Senhor Potter, quero que peça ajuda ao Senhor Malfoy... - Começou Snape, porém, foi interrompido por um grito de supressa e horror vindo de Harry

-Professor, Hermione pode me ajudar, não preciso do Malfoy - rosnou o menino, não ia aceitar tão fácil essa ideia de trabalhar com o seu inimigo

-Draco Malfoy é o melhor aluno em poções de Hogwarts, ninguém melhor para lhe ajudar

-Não senhor, eu não posso pedir ajuda a ele, o senhor não entende... não

-O senhor prefere ficar suspenso das minhas aulas em pleno ano de N.I.E.M? - Perguntou por fim o professor, fazendo o garoto a sua frente se calar, pasmo. Não teria como discutir, ele precisa de boas notas para ser Auror

-Tá... - resmungou o garoto antes de deixar a sala de poções, pisando duro, pensando em como seu destino o odeia

Se rebaixar, se humilhar a ponto de pedir ajuda a seu inimigo? existe humilhação pior? Como iria pedir isso a Malfoy?

"Olá Malfoy, você pode me fazer o favor de me ajudar em poções? Você é o melhor aluno" imaginou Harry

Draco nunca anda sozinho, sempre está com Pansy ou Blaise, ou Theo, ou Crabbe e Goyle. Isso piora 100 vezes a situação, pois Harry se imagina sendo mais uma vez o motivo da piada de Draco e seus amigos.

"Snape fez isso de propósito" pensou Harry se sentando na mesa da grifinoria para almoçar

-O que ele te falou? - perguntou Rony mordendo um pedaço de coxa de galinha

-Pra eu pedir ajuda ao Draco ou ele irá me suspender...

-O QUE? - berraram Rony e Mione boquiabertos, Harry reparou que até o olhar de Neville cairá sobre eles, totalmente horrorizado

-Fiquem quietos - Pediu - eu não sei como falar com o Malfoy, e eu quero falar com ele sozinho, se ele estiver com o bando dele vai ser mais difícil - explicou o moreno

-Você está falando sério? Tipo, sério que vai fazer isso mesmo? - Cochichou Rony olhando para os lados

-Mas é claro Ronald, Harry não pode ficar suspenso das aulas de poções, isso pode comprometer a futura carreira de auror - explicou Hermione comendo seu mingau

-tudo bem, tudo bem - respondeu Rony antes de encher a boca de suco de abóbora

-Vocês tem que me ajudar a falar com ele sozinho - Pediu Harry encarando os amigos que estão pensando em maneiras fáceis de ajudá-lo

-Mande-o um bilhete anônimo, dizendo para te encontrar - Sugeriu Neville, se intrometendo na conversa - funcionou comigo

-funcionou com você? Como assim? - indagou Rony

-quando eu quis chamar a Luna para sair e a convidei desta maneira, mas como podem esperar, não deu certo. Mas espero que dê certo com você Harry - sorriu Neville, Harry agora, não sabia como explicar que não pretendera sair com Draco nem nada mas não pode negar, a ideia era boa.

Harry se levantou da mesa e caminhou rapidamente até seu quarto, procurando uma pena e um pergaminho e então escreveu o seguinte

"Draco Malfoy 

Me encontre na sala de astronomia depois do toque de recolher. 

Vá sozinho"

Harry levou bilhete ate o corujal e destinou a Edwiges a missão da entrega. Harry sentiu uma pequena palpitação dentro de si, uma pequena ansiedade e por um momento se permitiu rir da reação de Draco ao imaginar que esta sendo convidado para um encontro com seu admirador secreto

''Idiota'' pensou Harry ao imaginar o olhar decepcionado de Draco quando chegar no local e se deparar com Harry e descobrir que o bilhete era referente a aula de poções

As próximas aulas de Harry eram historia da magia e herbologia com a corvinal e por ultimo, adivinhação com a sonserina. Harry não gosta da aula de adivinhação por causa da Professora Trelawney, que a cada aula dizia a Harry sobre uma coisa horrível que ele iria passar, e 99,9% das vezes em que isso acontecia, ela dizia que ele iria morrer.

-Olá meus jovens - disse a professora com sua voz sonhadora como sempre, observando a turma

Harry observou Draco naquela hora pensando se ele já teria recebido seu bilhete, aparentemente sim, pois estava sorrindo de canto e olhando para os lados várias vezes, como se tentasse adivinha quem fora a pessoa que lhe mandará o bilhete.

-Do que você está rindo, Harry? - perguntou Dino ao lado de Simas, ambos encarando Harry curiosamente - esta frequentando tanto essa aula que já está tão louco quanto a professora?

-bobões, eu só me lembrei de uma coisa engraçada - respondeu Harry um pouco constrangido, não queria ter que contar sobre o que pensou

-Hoje vamos falar sobre como o beijo influência em seu futuro. Digo, um beijo pode ser o início de uma guerra ou o fim dela, meus queridos.

-Tá cada dia mais biruta... - sussurrou Rony ao ouvido de Harry o fazendo soltar uma risadinha

-Posicionem a bola de cristal no centro da mesa - explicou ela demonstrando como era pra ser feito e ajudou-os a fazer corretamente

-Quanta baboseira... - a voz de Pansy Parkinson ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que toda a atenção fosse direcionada a ela, mas mesmo assim, a Professora Sibila fingiu-se de surda e continuou a dar as instruções

-Agora pensem em como seria um beijo perfeito enquanto olham para a bola, e ali apareça o rosto da próxima pessoa que irá beijar - terminou com um sorriso enquanto encarava os rostos de seus alunos, alguns frustados e envergonhados e outros como Lila e Parvati totalmente entusiasmadas

Harry pensou em tocar, morder e apalpar. Pensou em um beijo suave, sem olhar o rosto do outro lado, ele se imaginou beijando uma boca macia e alguns toques ousados pelo seu corpo, até chegou a se assustar um pouco, pois jamais vira nenhuma garota tocar algum garoto desta maneira...

O garoto então olhou para a bola e foi como se seu mundo estivesse em pausa, tudo em câmera lenta e tudo desabando lentamente... "Como?"

De acordo com a bola, o próximo beijo de Harry seria com Draco Malfoy...

Harry por um estante, pareceu esquecer como se respira e como se vive, esqueceu de onde está e com quem está e o que está fazendo. Se não fosse por Ronald, talvez ficaria horas e horas nesse transe

-Eu não acredito nessa merda de bola de cristal - rosnou Rony ao seu lado coçando seus cabelos cor de fogo

-eu também não, não tem nexo - respondeu Harry

Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois quis perguntar sobre o rosto que apareceu a ambos, pois Harry não queria que Rony soubesse que vira o rosto de Draco Malfoy, e Rony não queria que Harry soubesse que ele vira o rosto de Theodoro Nott...


End file.
